Blog użytkownika:NightFireDragon/Gehenna wielu światów 2: Powrót Hank'a
NightFireDragon-Jack Night (Jack Sparrow)(Z Piraci z Karaibów) (sorrka ale ten napis jest opętaty i nie da się go dać do tej tabeli ;/ ) Καρδιά του Δράκου-Zmora Hoffensonów ( Z JWS) Ptaszyna- Feniks (z Harry'ego Pottera) Rory1345-Starscream(transformers) XAngel4X - Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) Zak52-Zac (League Of Legends)(Dokładniej:Zielona galaretka zamieniająca się w co tylko chce. Dyfcia001-Dyfcia (JWS) (Dokładniej: Nocna Furia) Szamanka na statku Czarna perła. zamieniająca się w Człowieka) HeimerPLa123-Czarno Brody (Piraci z Karaibów) KrwawaFuria-Wodna (Elizabet) (Piraci z karaibów) Guy Fakes- Guy (zamachowiec) (z Reallu), (V jak Verdeta) Kocham Smoczki-Chmuroskok który gada 0.0 pola1301-Vampirzyca KonradK2-Predator (Predator) SmileGirl-Czarownica (czarownica) Miron1337-łucznik (reall) Szczerbek26-Łukasz (on prawdziwy) Czajka-Tajemnicza Strarzniczka wszystkich smoków która wie o nich wszystko i potrafi się zmieniać w prawie każdego z nich. Weronika.ciaskowska-Kantiss (Igrzyska śmierci) 1234567890ja -Spirt (Mustang z Dzikiej doliny) Zakker68-Św.Mikołaj Kataniss545-Elza (Kraina Lodu) Nocna łowczyni 15-Clary,Nocna Łowczyni (Dary Anioła) BlueFury-Wiedźmia (Wiedżmin) Płolog C: Ta głupia historia zaczyna się na wyspie... pewnej wyspie zwaną Berk. Ale teraz przejdźmy do Miasta. Sędzia- stawiam 2.000.000.000$ za złapanie Jack'a Sparrow'a Łowczyni-Potrzebuje 1 najszybszy statek, zestaw pistoletów,2 łuki i 100$ Sędzia- Dobrze. Łowczyni wyszła. Sędzia zdją strój. Wyglądał jak Jack. Na Berk. Czkawka- Chcecie Smoka? Jack- Można. Kataniss- Jak możesz. Czkawka- Ale musisz przestać być piratem Jack. Jack- WHAT DE FUUUU*k!? Czkawka- Joke xD Jack- heeheh... Jack- A CO ZE STATKIEM?- Pobiegł przez dżungle. Przebiegając złapaj ręke Zac'a Zac- CHwałą ci... Jack- Statek. Zac- Już się robi...-spróbował się zmienić w katapulte ale padł. Jack biegł dalej. aż PObiegł na morze. Jack- WY ŁAJDAKI- Porwali mi statek. Roździał 1 C:; Głoś tego co porwał- HAHAHA. Przyleciał Zac i Kataniss na Szczerbolu. Jack- ŁAJDAKI PORWALI STATEK. Czkawka- Ej.. szybko wytresujecie smoka i będziemy mogli polecieć tam. Jack- ok. 1h potem. Czkawka- To Którego smoka bierzecie. Kataniss- Parzypluja. Meczyk- Siadlaża. Czkawka- ty już masz. Mieczyk ale nie chce mieć z siostrą! Zac- Wandersmok. Jack- Czerwona śmierć. Czkawka- NIe można. Jack- to Nocna Furia. Czkawka- inny. Jack- To Marazmor. Czkawka- Najżadże smoki jakie mogliście wybrać. Nagle wpadły Smoki Siadlaż Nocna Furia Wandersmok Parzypluj i Marazmor. CZKAWKA- 2 Nocna Furia. Nagle Nocna Furia wybuchła Krwią XD Czkawka dajcie im ryby. Mieczyk- JA UMIEM!- pobiegł do siadlaża on go zjadł i odwrócił się i poleciał. Jack wzioł rybe oblał ją rymem i podeszedł. Czkawka Facepalm -Smoki nie lubią rumu. Marazmor podeszedł zjadł i padł na ziemie ze szczęścia. Jack- Nikogo nie zabił C: Podobnie zrobiła Kataniss i Zac tylko bez rumu. Jack- TO jest Patromus tak Patromus? Kataniss- Może... Pirat?... To samiec czy samica. Zac- Samca ja mam samice. Kataniss- Czyli Pirat. Zac- A to.... Zaczerwieniona Aktorka Celiny. W skrócie ZAC. Jack- ok. Czkawka NO TO JAZDA. [ Ciekawa muzyczka w tle C: ] i statek i 4 strzałki któe sięprzemieszczają w strone statku Roździał 1 Kiedy wylądowali na statku zobaczyli potworny widok.. Jack- nie... RUM WYLANY!!! Ktoś wylał rum na podłogę. Wyeszedł zły Człowiek. Czkawka- Heimer... Patromus- Wrrr Zac-Wrrry Zac- JAZDA Z TYM KOXEM. Patromus sparalizował Heimera. A Pirat wyrzucił za bórtę. Czkawka- Hue HUe. Nagle wyszedł z kajuty Heimer. Heimer- Jedziemy z tym koxem. Jack- Dobra- POdnius jedną ręke. a w drógiej miał szpade. Na ręce jacka usiadł tęczowy Stromcutter. Strommcutter- Jack Night? Jack- Znamy się? Stromcutter- to ty? Jack- no tak. Kataniss- Do kogo gadasz? Stromcutter złapałpazurkami rękaw Jack'a i wleciałz nim w powietrze... Jack- Kto ty? Stromcutter- KS. Jack- Dobra ks.... Roździał 2 Kataniss- Gdzie lecisz? Jack- KS gdzie lecimy? KS- Daleko.. Jack- DALEKO!!!! Kataniss wskoczyła i wspieła się na maszt skoczyłą i złapała sięnogi Jack'a Jack- WItamy. Zac Naprężył się walną Heimera i skoczył ale nie złapał się i spadł na statek rozbijając deske i wpadł do więzienia Zac- Ludzie C: Łukasz- Galaretka C: 1 minute potem. Jack- Długo jeszcze? Od chyba miesiąca nie piłem rumu. KS- Długo. Kataniss- Lecimy dopiero 1 minute! A rum wypiłem 2 sekundy temu. 5H puźniej. Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-Tak Jack- Daleko jeszcze? KS-NIE Kataniss- O JEZU NARESZCIE. Jack- padam KS- to chyba ja padam Lece z 2 ludźmi, Jeden taki cięzki ,że... Jack- CO? Mam tylko 5 pistoletów 2 granaty 0 RUMU i troche prochu Ks zrzuciła Kataniss i Jack'a a sama padła. KS- jestem ... Głos- Wrałlłłu Jack i Kataniss zobaczyli cień ... kogośna 4 łapach. Katniass- Nocna Furia. Jack- SKąd wiesz ? Kataniss- Mroczna i długa historia.. Nagle cień się przeistoczył w człowieka Kataniss- Czy ty też widziałeś co ja?- Popatrzyła się na Jacka... Ale go nie było- Eee... JACK? Jack- Jak coś to mnie nie ma - dalej się wspinał na drzewie banbusowym. Nagle Drzewo zostało zamrożone. Jack-aaaa moje ręce zamarzły- wyją pistolet i strzelił w konar. a drzewo spadło wraz z Jackiem Kataniss- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jack- Nie wiem.- wystrzeliłw postać obok tego cienia. ta postać lekko świeciła na niebiesko co było prawie niewidoczne. Kula w locie zamieniłą się w ló i spadła na ziemię. Jack-Czyżby? Kataniss- CO? Jack- ZImowa pani. Nagle zza krzaków wybiegł noob Noob- ELZA Elza zamroziła go. Cień- WItamy w naszych progach Jack'u Night i Kataniss. Elza- Odrazu ich zabić i wypatroszyć. Cień- Spokojnie. Cień wyszedł z cienia. Oczom ukazała się młoda panna. Czajka- Mówcie mi Czajka. Jack- OK Czajnik w liczbie żeńskiej. Elza- Powiesić? Czajka- Nie. Jack- To po co KS mnie tu miała przywieść? Kataniss-Może ich powybijamy?-szeptem- Mamy przewagę. Czajka- Jako para ... JACK- PARA!? ZAMORDOWAĆ POWIE SIĆ I WSZYSTKO Katniss wyjeła pistolety i zaczeła strzelać w Czajke A Jack w Elze. Kataniss- Śmierć niech niesie Moc. Jack wyą 2 granaty i wyrzucił w nich. Nagle przyleciały 2 smoki czyli Patromus i pirat.Patromus zamroził Czajke. Elza- A niech to ku***.- Zamroziła samą siebię- NIkt mnie niepokona. Katniass- Pirat. Pirat wystrzelił wodą w ló w którym była Elza i sięló rozmroził. Elza- What de... Czajka- Paraliż schodzi. Jack rzucił sznur o kataniss. Kataniss złapałą jeden koniec obwiązali Elze. Kataniss- A Czajka? Czajka- SIę zamienia.- jej głowa zamieniła się w Zmiennoskrzydłego i zniknełą Jack- *o* Kataniss- nie ma jej. Nagle przypłyneła Czarna perłą. Zac- Kogo szukacie? Jack- Jakiejś Wariatki. Łukasz- widze coś jest przy tamtym drzewie- wyszedłz statku z okularami (X-Ray) rzucił Jack'owi google i jakiś pistolet Jack Założył google i wzioł pistolet Jack- Puk Puk to ja.- wystrzeliłz pistoletu którego wyleciawiązały Czajke do drzły liny i wa. Czajka- JAK TO? Jack- I nie mów tak więcej. Łukasz- Jak? Czajka- Przepowiednia tak mówiła. Reszta- Jaka. Elza-Zabije was wszystkich! Jack- Japa. Czajka puźcie mnie. Jack- ok łukasz Antidotium na jakieś ... 1 H Łukasz podałszczykawkę Jack'owi A Jacek wbił w Czajke Czajka- AAAAAAAAAAA CO TO? Jack- Antidotium Czajka- Na co? Czkawka- nie będziesz się w nic zamieniałą przez 1H Czajka siezmieniłą w kobietę Czajka A elza? Jack- A Elza nic zostaje. Chyba ,że ma coś w tym wspulnego i musi iść Elza- Muszę. Jack- Zac Zac wzioł do buzi Elze Elza- ŁAT? Jack- nie ucieknie. Poszli do jakiegoś miejsca w dżungli a tam kamień. A na nim Napisane "Gdy Jack I kataniss przyjdzie Hank się pojawi a jak się pojawi to śmierć" Kataniss- Kataniss z małej litery? Czajka- MOże myśleli ,że jesteście parąa jak ktośjest parąto w dawnych czasach dróie imię się pisało z małej Katniass- Fuc* this logic. Jack- A po co Elza? Czajka- PO nic ale ona ostatnio jest dziwna więc trzeba jąmieć przy oku. Nagle Elza zaczełą dziwnie się zachowywać. Zaczeła siedobijać od wnęczności Zac'a Zac- AaaaAaAAAa PO-CY PO MO Nagle Zac Eksplodował. Zac- Żyję. Jack- Ty to część tego "dziwnego czegość" Czajka- NIe. Elza zaczeła się powiękaszać Elza- MUAHAHHHAHAH Czkawka- Szczerbatek...- Wsiadł na Szczerbka. Elza powiększyła siędo średniego bloklu. Czkawka- No to mamy powtóe z Godżilli. Jack- TO JEST ZUOOO Elza zmieniłą wygląd na wielkiego potwora niebiesko czarnego. Zaczoł strzela z swojej broni (lasery) Nagle Elza wybiegłą z krzaków. Elza- Dzieńdobry wybaczcie państwo ale miałąm sraczkę. Jcack- What? Czajka- Elza prawdziwa. Elza- A czego prawdziwa? Jack- Kosmita sięza ciebie przebrał i chcę opanować ziemię. Elza- ok- Zamroziłą nogę potwora. Hank sięprzewrócił i wpadłdo wody i wybuchł. Wszyscy- aaa.... Roździał 3 Powtórka z Five Night's At Freddy Zaczoł Padać deszcz. Jack- A gdzie Heimer? Zac- Uciekł. Razem z załogą. Jack- to trzeba schować perłę. Elza- Znam 1 takie miejsce. Dosyć stare. niedaleko na sąsiedniej wyspie. Freenzy Freedbar Pizzeria. Zamknięte przez " bite of 87" naszczęście naprawili i można zamówić pizzę. Łukasz-A miejsce na statek? elza- Jest tam port. Jack- MUSIMY TUTAJ MOKNĄĆ? Wszyscy weszli na statek. Jack weszedł na ster. Jack- Gdzie ster? Czkawka- Jak przyszliśmy to już nie było. Czajka- Ale ja jestem.- Zamieniła się w Nocną Furię. Jack- i co zrobisz pociągniesz statek? Czajka- Nie sama. WRAUUURAUUU RAA RIIIII RooLOLO. Trolllooololloloo (trollololololololololo SOng) Nagle przyleciał smok Czkawki, Jack'a Zac'a i Kataniss. Złapały smoki liny (razem z Czajką) i zaczeli ciągnąć. Statek dość szybko płyną. Jack popatrzył sie na skrzynke oboksteru i otworzył ją. Jack- Ster -.- -wzioł i przymocował.- SZYBKO. Zaczynałą się robić 20:00 Elza- Już widać Freenzy Freedbar Pizzeria. Ale szybko bo zamkną. Gdzy statek wpłyną do portu. Jack- Biegnijcię. Ja zaparkuję. Reszta- OK. Przed wejściem. Łukasz- Zamknięte? Kierownik- Tak. Zac- A można zjeść coś? Kierownik- wybaczcie pada deszcz a stróż nocny nie przyszedł. Możecie tutaj przenocować. Jak przez ten dzień będziecie stróżami Nocnmi to nawet możecie sobie zrobić Pizze. Kataniss- OK. Wszyscy wraz ze smokami wbiegli. Kierownik- hehehe. 30 minut puźniej. Jack otworzył drzwi. Weszedł i zamkną za sobą. Zobaczył przed sobą Maskotke. Jack- Zostawiają zabawki gdzie popadnie... TYm czasem W biurze. (jest tam reszta ludu) PhneGuy(telefon)-"Halo? Halo? Uh, chciałem zostawić wiadomość dla Ciebie by pomóc Ci połapać się co i jak na tę pierwszą noc. Właściwie, to pracowałem w tym biurze przed Tobą. W rzeczy samej, kończę teraz mój ostatni tydzień pracy. Więc wiem, że to może być odrobię przytłaczające, ale jestem tu by powiedzieć Ci, że nie ma się o co martwić. Uh, dasz sobie radę. Więc, zacznijmy przeprowadzać Cię przez Twój pierwszy tydzień, w porządku? Uh, spójrzmy. Na początku muszę wygłosić wstępne powitanie od firmy. Wiesz, to rodzaj formułki prawnej. „Witamy w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, niesamowitym miejscu zarówno dla dzieci, jak i dorosłych, gdzie fantazja i zabawa budzi się do życia. Fazbear Entertainment nie odpowiada za uszczerbki majątkowe czy zdrowotne. Po stwierdzeniu że uraz bądź śmierć miał miejsce, raport wysłany zostanie w ciągu 90 dni, lub tak szybko, jak lokal zostanie dokładnie wyczyszczony, a dywany zastąpione nowymi.” Bla bla bla, to może źle brzmieć, wiem, ale naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać. Uh, animatroniki staną się w nocy trochę dziwne, ale nie obwiniam ich za to. Też bym taki był, gdybym od dwudziestu lat musiał śpiewać bez przerwy tę idiotyczną piosenkę i nawet nigdy nie mógł się wykąpać. Mogą też być trochę drażliwe. Więc, pamiętaj. Te postacie zajmują specjalne miejsca w sercach dzieciaków, więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku, jasne? W porządku. Więc, musisz wiedzieć, że animatroniki mają tendencję do wędrowania. Zostawiają je w nocy na trybie czegoś w rodzaju wolnej woli. Ich silniki blokują się, gdy są wyłączone przez zbyt długi czas. Kiedyś pozwalali im samoistnie chodzić również w ciągu dnia. Ale potem było The Bite of ’87. Ta. Niesamowite, że ciało ludzkie może żyć bez płata czołowego. Uh, teraz coś dotyczącego Twojego bezpieczeństwa. Jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Ciebie jako stróża nocnego jest to - jeśli już - że postacie po godzinach prawdopodobnie nie będą rozpoznawały Cię jako człowieka. Pewnie będą widzieć Cię jako metalowy egzoszkielet bez kostiumu. A ponieważ jest to wbrew tutejszym zasadom w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, będą prawdopodobnie próbowały siłą włożyć Cię do kostiumu Freddy’ego. I pół biedy, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy wypełnione są masą wzmocnień, przewodów i urządzeń animatronicznych, zwłaszcza w okolicach twarzy. Więc, możesz sobie wyobrazić, że głowa wciśnięta mocno wewnątrz jednego z nich może spowodować lekki dyskomfort… i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części Ciebie które zobaczyłyby światło dzienne to Twoje gałki oczne i zęby gdy wyskoczą przez przód maski, heh. Ta, nie powiedzieli Ci tych rzeczy kiedy dołączyłeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień powinien być łatwizną. Porozmawiamy jeszcze jutro. Uh, sprawdzaj kamery, i pamiętaj by zamykać drzwi tylko wtedy, gdy to absolutnie konieczne. Musisz oszczędzać energię. Dobrze więc, dobranoc." Katniass- aha. TYm Czasem U Jack'a Jack weszedł do kuchni. Tam zobaczył Boonie . Jack- Hej ty wiesz gdzie są inni ludzie? Boonie- ... Jack- Hejj Do Ciebie mówie. Bonie- Jack- WIESZ GDZIE 2 NOGIE OSOBY? Boonie- Jack- Zrób mi 2 pizze z pieczarkami i kiełbasą - wzioł i się napił rumu. Nagle Jack zobaczył korytaż. Przez niego przebiegł lis na 2 łapach lekko zniszczony. Jack- Hej TAXI. Lis zatrzymał się cofnoł i popatrzył przez drzwi na Jack'a. Miał na ręce 2 pizze w pudełku. Jack- Szybko dość.-wzioł pizze. i odwóricł się (popatrzyłna boonie) Lis Skoczył na Jack'a Jack- co?- popatrzył się na ziemię. - o 2 zyle. -schylił się. Lis walną w Boonie Jack- Dowidzenia. Wyszedł z kuchni. i skierowałsiędo pokoju imprez. Tam zobaczył plakat z Maskotkami. Były podpisane. Chica -Kurczak, Freddy -Miś, Foxy - Lis, Bonnie - królik Mangle - lis. Pupett - marionetka z pudełka. Ballon Boy - Chłopak z balonami. Jack- ooo... TO widziałęm Już Fox'ego i Boon'ego. - Nagle zobaczyłZłotego Miśka .- Czy to nie Freedy?- popatrzył się na plakat.- NIe.. raczej Golden Freddy. Widziałęm takiego gdzie już.. Za nim stał freddy. Jack- Miś.- Zerwał plakat z animatorami. - Będe wiedział kto to. Freddy wbiegł w Golden Freddy i się wywalił. Jack wyszedł z tego pokoju i wszedł do pokoju zabaw. Tam zobaczył Balon Boy'a Jack- Balony. -Wzioł Balona. Poszedł do sklepiku. Tam patrzy i widzi... Pupetta. I Jakiś szklielet (EndoSzkielet animatronów) Jack- Tego gościa nie ma na obrazku. - Wyrwałpuppetowi maskę. A Endoszkieletowi 2 ręce. Jack- Czas wrócić.- Wyszedł. Po drodze wstąpił do pokoju zabaw i wzioł Wate cókrową. Przyczepił jądo jednej z ręki EndoSzkieletu. Przechodząc obok Zabaw dla dzieci zobaczył Mangel. Zniszczonąi poplątaną w kable. Jack- Pożyczam i nie oddam.- wzioł oko i przyczepił do drógiej ręki endoszkieletu. Szedłdalej aż przechodziłprzez pokuj imprezowy. Wzioł Mikrofon Fredd'ego i rękę Kostiumu Golden Freediego. Ręke Golden Freediego założyłna 1 z endoSzkieletu A kimrofon na pizze. Gdy już był niedaleko zobaczył Boonie i Foxiego. Jack- Cześć, Pożyczam- Podeszedł do Foxiego i urwał mu ucho tak samo zrobił Booniemu i założył sobię na głowę. Nagle zobaczył na ziemi tablet. Jack- oo. -Pogapił się. Kamery! podłączył mikrofon bezprzewodowy (xd) do tableta.- Hallo Hallo. Dźwięk rozprzestrzenił się po całęj pizzeri. Zza drzwi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa Jack- Tam są.- podeszedł i zapukał. Zac- Kto to? Jack- Zooombie. Pirat- WRAUUU Jack- WIadome ,że (Ja) ck. Drzwi się otworzyły. Kataniss- Ups.. to zombie. Drzwi zamkneły się. Jack- To ja. Mam tylko jedzenię. Czkawka- TO ON. - otworzył drzwi. Jack zdjoł maskę Jack- To ja.- Rzucił pizze na stolik i wate cukrową. - Mająfajne pamiątki naprzykład zwierzęta.-pokazał plakat. Kataniss- WŁAŚNIE. Gościu mówił ,że grasujątu potwóry któe chcąnas zabić. Jack- Naprawdę?- Popatrzył na tablet. Zobaczył Foxiego który zaczyna wstawać. Nagle budzik zadzwonił. Zac- 6.00 C: Nagle Foxi na tablecie padł. Jack popatrzył przez okno. Jack- deszcze przestał padać. Kataniss- TO idziemy. Wszyscy wyszli na statek. Przed drzwiami mineli się z kierownikiem. Jack miał nadal swój strój. Kierownik- AAAAAAaaaaaaa......-padł na ziemię. Kataniss- Ś.P. Kierownik najgorszej pizeri świata Narrator-A potem wszyscy poszli na statek i głupiego kierownika zrzucili z mostu. A o to kolejny Fakt dlaczego Clary Ich goni... No właśnie a co z Clary. Statek Clary przypłyną. Czarnej Perły już nie było. Clary popatrzyła się. Clary- ŁAPAĆ ŻAGLE. SĄ BLIZKO... (przepraszam za zniszczone opowiadanie (roździał 3) ale porazpierwszy pisałęm w notatniku (xd) a potem to skopjowałem i nie zobaczyłem :( ) Roździał 4 Kłótnia. Jack- Dobra. Gdzie teraz płyniemy? (nie ma już stroju z roździału 3) Zac- DO gluciarki! Jack- gdzie to? Zac- W kosmosie. Jack- nie mamy statku kosmicznego. Łukasz- mam rakiete przenośną.- wzioł i odpalił -NIE UMIEM LATAĆ - wyleciał w powietrze. Jack- Zac a co siętobie stało ostatnio na Berk? Zac- nie wiem. nie mogę się od tamtego czasu zmieniać. Czajka- Podobno miałeś rozwalićHank'a. Jack- ale on jest już rozwalony, Czajka- To był tylko robak w porónaniu do Hank'a. Jack- ... To jak go mamy rozwalić? I gdzie on jest?! Czajka- NIe wiem gdzie jest. Ostatnio był w CastleKing. Jack- Gdzie to? Czajka- stacja badawcza. Nic nie rozwalił. Znikneła tylko flaszka z elixirem X-9174K. Jack- Co to za Elixir? Łukasz spadł na statek. Łukasz- X-9174K ?!. Jest to napuj wystarczy kilka kropel by obiekt zamienił się w fioletowego potwora! Nie można go zabić. Zjada wszystko.ma okropnie długe ręce. Jack- Ale to chyba na ludziach tylko działa. Łukasz- Były badania niestaty nikamu sięnie udało przeżyć. Badania były na czerwonej galaretce Nagle Statek walną o kamienie. Czkawka- A co to? Jack gapił się dookoła i wyszedł na przud statku. Jack- Kamienie...- wychylił się- Nie.. Nie możemy płynąć. Za płytko. Głos- AAAAaa. Jack- Gdzie?os- Czkawka- kto to? Jack- nikt z naszych. Bardziej dziewczyński głos. Kataniss- nie ja! Jack- Szukać. Zac beczki rumu. Otwórz wszystkie ale nie opróżni. Katniass Ster burta. Łukasz Ster. (Ja)ck i Czkawka Ładownia. Czajka pokład. Elza Maszt. KS Szalupy. Dyfcia. Wraz z Zac'kiem Jack i Czkawka pobiegli do ładowni. Widok był okropny. Jack- AAA.. TU BYŁY BECZKI RUMU. NIE MA ŻADNEJ. Głos- Ha ha ha. Czkawka wbiegłdo łądowni 2 i zostawiłJack'a samego... Czkawka zobaczył postać w cieniu. Czkawka - JACK. Jack- Biegne - pobiegł do Czkawki., Zobaczył postać w cieniu. Postać w cieniu- ha ha ha. Jack-TY!! Czkawka- Znasz go? Jack- Nie ale jak ktoś sięczaja w mojim statku i nawet sięnie przywita. Ktoś w Cieniu- HUe Hue Hue Nie ruszać się. Jack- Taa.. Ja tu wydaje rozkazy. Twarz w Cieniu- DO czasu jak wam coś pokaże. - wyjoł pistolet i strzelił. w Jacka i Czkawke. Padli. kiilka godzin puźniej. Byli w wielkiej czarnej kuli. BYłtam Port. I Czarna perła.. Jack obudził się powieszony za nogę. Jack- Ehehaa.. CO tu siędzieje. Głos- Przegrałeś. Jack- Niestety ale ja nie znam znaczenia słowa Porażka. Czkawka- Porażka to taki rzeczownik. Określa ,że jedna ze stron przegrywa. Jack Poker Face. Czkawka- A ok. Zac- Dlaczego wisze jestem w kuli. Elza- a ja nie mam rąk? *o* Czajka- A ja mam głowe w kuli i reszte ciałą osobno i to jest wdziwne. Kataniss- Czegoś mi brakuje Zac- Ubrania? Jack- Kapelusza? Dyfcia- Łuku? Elza- A ubranie to nie Kapelusz? Postać w Cieniu- Nigd- Nie dale mu byo dokończyć. Jack- Ubranie to od Butów wyżej i od głowy niżej. Zac- Ja bym tego nie popierał. Elza- Zgadzam się z Jack'kiem. Postać w cieniu- Nigdy nie...- znów nie dano mu było dokończyć. Czajka- A skarpeti? Jack- Też... Elza- A miało być powyżej. Jack- Wyjątek. Szczerbatek-Wrauu Czkawka- Zgadzam się z tobą szczebatek. Uznajmy ,że ubranie to Bluzka,Spodnie,Skarpetki.. Twarz w cieniu- CISZA.. Czkawka- Zakmni jape. Koszula. Jack- A majtki? Czkawka-też. Katanis- Aa.. Czkawka- I Pare innych żeczy. Zac- A ja nie mam ubrania i się ciesze. Jack- Weź się nie chwal. Głos w Cieniu- Skączyliście? Zac- Nie. Jakiś nowy temat? Jack- Nie... Możemy posłuchać tą panią. Postać z Cienia- Pana. Jack wypadł z płapki (sznura na nodzę) Jack- Ciekawy temat ale o czym? Postać w Cieniu- Stój bo ją zabiję. Czkawka- Kogo. Roździał 4.5 Gwiazda Dedyk dla... Poli! (brawa) Wygrała pisąt groszy w Miliionerach! Postać w cieniu- Ciebie. Jack- To ci się nie uda. Postać w Cieniu- Dlaczego hahha?-wzioł sznur zawiązał Jacka'a. Jack- Można poznać imię? Postać w Cieniu- Hank. Jack- Dlatego ,że jestem mążejszy od ciebie. dało się usłyszeć kaszel. Hank- Nie jesteś! Masz tu Bombę Atomową. Rozbroisz ją a wyjdziesz. Jack-Hi hi - zabrał obrączkę. Mała była... Roźciągnoł. I przełożył przez siebie. I go ni ma. Hank- CO TO!? Jack wyją rękę z tej obręczy Jack- Maagia -zabrał bombę - Dziękuje. - schował rękę. Nagle sztylet przeleciał. Spadła Kataniss, kula z Zac'em w środku, Elza,Czajka, Łukasz, Czkawka, Smoki. (i reszta jak zapomniałem a napewno zapomniałem) Hank- Co tu się dzieje. Nagle ta "obrączka" się pokazała na ziemi. Wyszedł z niej Jack. Jack- Chwała mi. Hank-A przegrasz i tak! Elza- A nie zupełnie! Hank-14vs1? Nagle jedna z ścian się rozwaliła... Wyleciał z niej motor z jakąs dziewczynąna niej. Nikt nie zgadł... Spadająca Gwiazda. Katannis-życzenie! Wszyscy pomyśleli życzenie XD Życzenia: JackNigh- nie móc mnie zabić Hank- Zabić Jacka Night'a Zac- Żeby ta spadająca gwiazda nas nie zabiła. Katniass- Nowy Łuk. Elza- Kocycek jak będzie zimno. Czajka- Nową Korone Łukasz- Auto teleportujące sięw Czasie z "Powrót do prszysłości" Dyfcia- Aby żadne marzenie sięnie spełniło JackNight- Brawo. Hank- Zjem cię. Hank wioł pierścień Jacka i rozwalił katniass- Amazing. Jack- żyje. Hank- Po coś cie tu przyszli. Jack- po co nas przyprowadziłeś? Hank- Po nic.. Uciekajcie C: Jack- kk C: Jack i inni weszli na statek i popłyneli The END Cieszycie się z takiego końca? (Minka Trolla) Dobra to nie koniec :P Roździał 3:"Gehenna wielu światów 2 wyprawa na Berk" Jack- To gdzie płyniemy? Zac- Na turkusowe pole malin oblane czekoladą! Jack- Inne propozycje Czkawka- urlop Roczny Jack- Ja jestem na urlopie 24H Czkawka- Ja nie Zac- Nope Elza- Pracuje tu od 5 dni Czajka- Podobnie Dyfcia- Nope Jack- Foch Forever na 5 sekund. Gdzie was zawieść? uzgodnimy Termin "wakacji" Kataniss-Rok? Wszyscy- Popieram Jack- a czemu Rok? Kataniss- Bo będą Igrzyska śmierci. Jack- Derp jack-To gdzie kogo mam zawiesć? Czkawka-Berk Dyfcia- Bezludna wyspa Elza- Antarktyda Czajka- Berk 3 dni puźniej... Tak Nie Jack- Siemka Czkawka! Czkawka-Siemka Jack- A ja gdzie będe?... Czkawka- Możesz na Berk. Mamy dużo domów. Patromus podbiegł i zrobił mine "plose" Jack- Dobrze jak mój statek nie zajmie dużo miejsca w Porcie... 10 minut puźniej... Jack- ok... Nie zajeło dużo.... wież co.. macie małe statki. Czkawka- Zniszczyłeś 2 statki i tak nie zmieściła się czarna perła Jack-Czarna z dużej Perła z dużej C: Czkawka-Dobra musisz przycumawać gdzie inndziej . A nie macie gdzieś... płaskiego powieszchnia? Czkawka- eh... Astrid- Pleśniakowe Pole Kapusty Jack- A bez kapusty? Czkawna- nie ma tam kapystu i jest domek gdzie zamieszkać morzesz. Jack- Miło C: 10 minut puźniej.. Jack- nie miło. pole było w opłakanym stanie było dużo kup smoczych, zdechłe ryby, węgorze.... domu prawie wogóle nie było. Jack- jest inne miejsce? Czkawka- Nie Jack- Foch Forever na 5 sekund. Jeżelki ktoś to czyta to niech napisze w komentarzu bo nie wiem czy jeszcze dla kogoś pisze. Pozdro! Przepraszam wszystkich czytających tego bloga ale w czasie bliżej nie ogreślnym nie będzie nextów. Tworze teraz gre i mam dużo innych spraw na głowie. ;( przepraszam... po napisaniu w komentarzu ,że sięzgodzicie napisze wam wiadomosć na tablicy jak będzie;)Hejtujcie! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach